Chocolates de San Valentín
by Moon-9215
Summary: Siguiendo una tradición japonesa, odd y las chicas les darán chocolates a sus novios, pero sissi hará una trampa para ganarse a ulrich, lo lograra? oddrich, jerlita, willumi


En nombre de San Valentín, escribí un nuevo fic, un one-shot Oddrich.

Chocolates de San Valentín

14 de Febrero, Día de San Valentín, y las chicas, y Odd, tenían pensado algo para sus respectivas parejas: a raíz de una algo que les contó Yumi, cada quien tenía pensado hacerle un chocolate a su respectivo Valentín. Y cabe decir que Odd estaba más nervioso para esto que para cualquier examen de la señorita Hertz, este era su primer San Valentín saliendo con Ulrich, y quería que todo fuera perfecto.

-Muy bien, Odd, lo haces muy bien-le felicitó Yumi, impresionada con lo bien que trabajaba Odd con el dulce.

-¿Seguro que es la primera vez que lo haces? Más bien pareciera que eres un repostero profesional-observó Aelita con una sonrisa. Odd ante el comentario solo se ruborizó.

-Bueno, mi tía Loretta siempre fue buena con las cosas dulces y … ella me enseñó todo lo que se-fue la explicación del rubio.

-¿O sea nada, Odd?-preguntó Sissi desdeñosa, ganándose una mirada dura de Yumi y Aelita, haciendo que la mayor se preguntara como llegó la "aprendiz de bruja" ahí. Yumi y Aelita sabían de antemano para quien era el chocolate de Sissi, quien, aún sabiendo que Ulrich se había declarado homosexual y ahora salía con Odd, seguía acosándolo para que fuera su novio.

-Déjalo en paz, Sissi, ni que estuvieras haciendo un mejor trabajo-se quejó Aelita. Y era cierto, por que el chocolate de Sissi estaba lleno de grumos, y se notaba que una vez "listo" estaría agrietado e incomible. Sissi también pareció notarlo, y era por envidia que molestaba a Odd.

-"Tengo que hacer que a mi Ulrich le guste más mi chocolate que el de ese niño barato, así se dará cuenta que cometió un error y volverá a mis brazos"-pensaba mordaz la pelinegra, mientras en su mente te hacía la imagen de Ulrich abrazándola cariñosamente, mientras que de fondo aparecía Odd de rodillas llorando a cantaros, mientras ella reía como mala de anime.

-Tranquila, Aelita, "palos y piedras rompen los huesos, pero las palabras se las llevan los vientos"-canturreó divertido el italiano, y la francesa no pudo más que rabiar al entender que sus insultos no lastimaban a su rival en el amor.

Fue cuando a Sissi se le prendió el foco: si a Ulrich no le gustaba SU chocolate, le gustaría menos el de Odd … solo sería cosa de hacer que el chocolate de Odd supiera tan mal que en comparación el suyo fuera una delicia. Y fue cuando se le ocurrió que haría, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa maquiavélica. Mientras la pelinegra planeaba su plan, las otras dos chicas y el rubio charlaban animadamente sobre sus chocolates.

-Espero que a Ulrich le guste mi chocolate-dijo nervioso el rubio, mientras jugaba con los dedos estilo Hinata.

-Claro que le gustará, Odd-le reconfortó Aelita- lo que me preocupa es que a Jer no le guste el mío-agregó con una sonrisa triste.

-Obvio que le gustara, Aelita-dijo Yumi con una sonrisa, abrazándolos a los dos-recuerda que a Jeremie le gusta lo dulce, seguro que le encantará el que tu le des-agregó mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Aelita.

Aprovechando la distracción de las otras chicas y del rubio, Sissi decidió poner su plan en marcha. Mientras los demás no observaban, tomo el salero, se acercó al bowl con chocolate de Odd y casi le echó todo el salero, para luego tomar el batidor del rubio y mezclar la sal con el chocolate hasta que no se notó nada extraño en el chocolate. Sissi sonrió con malicia: cuando Ulrich probara el chocolate de Odd, le sabría horrible debido a la sal, y al probar el suyo le sabría a gloria en comparación. Era simplemente genial (N/a: Si, genialmente infantil). Terminó justo antes de que los otros se dieran cuenta, y sonrió triunfante al ver que nadie parecía notar el cambio.

-Bien, es hora de verterlos en los moldes-anunció Yumi, mientras sacaba cuatro moldes con forma de corazón, además de un rollo de plástico para envolver cinta de gasa y un rotulador.

-Y, ¿para qué son las otras cosas, Yumi?-preguntó Odd curioso.

-Es para que no confundamos los chocolates-explicó la asiática- no querrán darle a Ulrich o a Jeremie el chocolate de Sissi-les dijo aparte a Odd y a Aelita, quienes solo rieron por el comentario.

-Te escuché-dijo Sissi molesta, mientras le dedicaba una mirada ponzoñosa. Con mucha delicadeza, cada uno fue vertiendo su chocolate en el molde, los cubrieron con el plástico, les pegaron un pedazo de cinta y les rotularon sus respectivos nombres, antes de meterlos al refrigerador.

-Estarán ahí por toda la noche-explicó la mayor-ustedes regresen a Kadic y mañana a primera hora vengan para recogerlos-agregó guiñando un ojo a sus dos amigos.

-Estoy impaciente por ver la cara de Ulrich cuando le de el mío-dijo Sissi pedantemente, sacándole a Odd una mirada ponzoñosa solo para ella, mientras que Yumi la miró con cara de escepticismo.

-"Sissi parece muy feliz. Me pregunto …"-pensaba la mayor, y apenas sus amigos, y Sissi, se fueron, ella se puso en acción. Abrió el refrigerador, sacó el chocolate de Odd, rompió el envoltorio plástico y lo probó, solo para asquearse: el chocolate sabía horrible, como si le hubieran echado sal. Fue cuando Yumi comprendió lo que Sissi había hecho: había saboteado el chocolate de Odd.

-Esa niña, definitivamente es de lo peor-dijo molesta la rubia, antes de esbozar una sonrisa de medio lado. Ya sabía como hacer pagar a Sissi. Rápidamente te puso a preparar más chocolate, tomó otro molde (nunca pensó que le sería útil haber comprado cinco), vertió el chocolate en el molde, tomó el chocolate de Sissi y lo tiró al fregadero. Luego tomó el chocolate saboteado de Odd, lo envolvió de nuevo en el plástico y lo volvió a rotular, esta vez a nombre de Sissi. Para finalizar, tomo el nuevo molde, lo plastificó y lo rotuló a nombre de su amigo italiano, antes de guardar los dos chocolates en el refrigerador. Antes de irse a dormir, no pudo evitar dejar escapar una risita, cuanto esperaba a ver la cara de Sissi cuando su treta se le devolviera …

A la mañana siguiente en Kadic …

Era San Valentín, y las parejas empezaban a intercambiar sus regalos, las chicas dándoles chocolates a los chicos, o los chicos dándoles cosas como flores o dulces a sus novias. Y mientras esto pasaba, Yumi le daba su chocolate a William, y Aelita le daba el suyo a Jeremie. Cabe decir que ambos chicos quedaron encantados por el regalo de sus novias. Ya solo quedaba que Odd le diera el suyo a Ulrich, el problema era que Sissi buscaba al castaño también para darle el suyo. Apenas el rubio encontró a su novio, rápidamente le ofreció su chocolate.

-Feliz San Valentín, Ulrich-fue todo lo que el rubio, apenado, pudo articular. Ulrich no pudo más que sonreír por la inocencia y la ternura de su novio.

-Gracias, Odd-dijo el castaño con ternura, mientras tomaba el chocolate de Odd. Claro esa ternura se vio interrumpida cuando vio a la plaga-¿Qué quieres, Sissi?-preguntó molesto. Sissi en respuesta solo le mostró el chocolate.

-Feliz San Valentín, Ulrich querido-fue lo que dijo la pelinegra, con su típica voz prepotente. Ulrich no tuvo más opción que aceptar el chocolate de Sissi, y como era fuerte creyente del dicho "al mal paso darle prisa" fue el primero que probo … aunque claro, acabo arrepintiéndose al darse cuenta que el chocolate sabía horrible.

-Diablos, Sissi, ¿Qué le pusiste a este chocolate? ¿Arena?-preguntó asqueado el castaño, antes de arrojar al piso el chocolate de su acosadora, la cual no cabía en su sorpresa y su indignación. Aun con el ceño fruncido, Ulrich probó el chocolate de Odd, y su cara cambió de una de enojo a una de sumo placer, reflejado en que comió más y más del chocolate hasta acabárselo- Mmmm, esto estuvo delicioso, mi amor-le dijo al rubio, antes de rodearlo con sus brazos y plantarle un beso en el pelo, cosa que apenó mucho al niño-gato. Sissi, por su parte, no acababa de comprender que pasó.

-Pero … si tu … el … yo …-era todo lo que la francesa pudo articular, cuando oyó una risa divertida detrás de ella, y al darse vuelta se encontró con Yumi, quien iba acompañada de William, Jeremie y Aelita.

-Sorpresa, Sissi, descubrí lo que tramabas-dijo divertida la pelinegra, dejando estupefactos a su novio y amigos, y dejando a Sissi entre estupefacta y furiosa-Sissi intentó sabotear el dulce de Odd, así que en respuesta yo la sabotee a ella-explicó, haciendo que los dos enamorados le dedicaran una mirada de las que matan a la otra pelinegra, quien al verse descubierta solo pudo poner pies en polvorosa.

-Vaya que bruja-dijo Odd enfadado, aún sin creer que Sissi caería tan bajo.

-Olvídala, mi ángel-dijo Ulrich, mientras lo abrazaba amoroso por la cintura, antes de darle un beso en la mejilla. Y mientras los tortolitos se hacían cariños, las otras dos parejas se dedicaban a darse cariños, pues en este día todos los enamorados muestran su cariño, en este bello Día de San Valentín.

-Y esperen al 14 de marzo, es cuando a los chicos les toca darnos algo-agregó Yumi, haciendo que los chicos abrieran los ojos como platos.

Fin

Jeje, ps es mi fic numero 30, ojala les guste y dejen muchos reviews.


End file.
